1. Background Information
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Background Art
A structure for a light emitting element that gives uniform light emission has been proposed in the past in which a semiconductor laminated body including an active layer laminated on a substrate having a surface with concavities and convexities is divided into a plurality of small regions, which are electrically connected and arranged longitudinally and/or laterally (e.g., JP2011-171739A).
With this light emitting element structure, grooves that expose the concavities and convexities on the substrate surface are provided in order to divide into small regions. Wiring layers that straddle the grooves and follow the grooves are formed in order to electrically connect the divided small regions.
In a conventional light emitting element structure, power cannot be supplied to any of the small regions if there is discontinuity in just one place of the wiring layer. Also, the whole wiring layer has to be inspected in order to identify where the discontinuity occurred, which may lower the yield and drive up the manufacturing cost.